


Stay Away

by PsychoVigilante



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fantasizing, Gun Kink, Hate to Love, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Riding, Seduction, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Underage Masturbation, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: You were the new kid that Bruce had adopted and trained to be Robin. Jason didn't have a problem with you at first. In fact, he sort of liked you. But the problem was when you grew up, gained confidence, and started to seduce-borderline-sexually-harass Jason, who was eight years older than you.Jason tried to resist you by staying away, but it kills him every time.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 310





	Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about a young Robin!Reader with a much older Jason. Mentions of past sexual abuse. This started out as a drabble lol, I got carried away. Anyway, here is my Tumblr and here is my ko-fi . Hope you enjoy! I love reading comments, so don't be shy!
> 
> Edit:Due to this fic being my only controversial one, I’d like to update the warnings by giving a brief description of what happens. Reader is adopted by Bruce at 14, she has a small innocent crush on Jason that isn’t explored until she is older (Jason has ZERO feelings for her at this stage because SHE IS JUST A KID HERE). At 16, she becomes more aggressive in flirting with Jason. At 17 (Gotham’s legal age of consent- I based this on New York’s age of consent), she has oral sex with Jason. At 18, they have sex (Jason is 27).

“And this is Jason,” Bruce introduced you to him. 

_Another one?_, Jason thought, though he felt slightly guilty for thinking it. He had many problems with Bruce, but deep down he knew that Bruce adopted all of them out of kindness and good intentions. 

“Hey,” he grunted, holding out his hand. 

You just looked at him with big, frightful eyes, still sticking close to Bruce’s side. You looked young. You couldn’t have been older than fourteen. Your hair was cropped messily short, and it made you look almost like a young boy. 

Jason raised an eyebrow and dropped his hand when you didn’t take it. 

“Who’s he?” you whispered to Bruce with a soft voice that the average person wouldn’t have been able to hear. 

“He, well,” Bruce hesitated, “He’s Red Hood.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. 

“I decided to tell her everything,” Bruce explained to Jason, “So she can make an informed choice since young.”

“When you’re _that_ young,” Jason glanced at you then back to Bruce, “Anything would sound cool. Even something dangerous that will rob you of your childhood. It’s not an informed choice, you’re basically dangling a cookie in front of her.”

“I’m not young,” you squeaked, “You’re just old.”

Jason scoffed at that. 

Though you had voiced out your comeback, you were still shaking in nervousness, refusing to meet his eye. 

Jason couldn’t blame you for that. He knew how his eyes looked. 

“All of you were younger than her when you chose this life,” Bruce said softly. 

“Did we really choose, Bruce?” he argued back. 

“I’m not encouraging her,” he defended, “In fact, I’m doing the exact opposite. This time, I’m telling her the truth and nothing but the truth. The good, and the ugly.”

Jason saw how you didn’t like the way the conversation was going, talking about you as if you weren’t there. You had a deep frown on your face that made you look older than you were, but also, paradoxically, a cute pout that brought out the child in you. 

“Whatever,” he finally shrugged, “Your kid. As if any of us had a say in anything anyway. If this was the only reason why you asked me to come here, I’ll be leaving.”

He turned to leave the manor, to go back to his safe house. 

“Good riddance, old man!” you called out after him in a shaky voice. 

Jason looked back and raised an eyebrow. You immediately blushed and avoided his eyes. In the back of his head, he thought about how he could recognize your accent anywhere. 

***

The next time Jason visited the manor, which was about two months after the initial introduction, he found Bruce training you basic self-defense in the Cave. 

Your hair had grown slightly, and you probably fixed the cut to suit your features better. 

“What happened to being discouraging?” he said out loud. 

You jumped at his voice, but Bruce looked at Jason knowingly. 

“It’s just self-defense,” Bruce explained, “Useful regardless of Robin or not. She’s a fast learner.”

Jason saw how your face lit up at his praise. 

_Great_, he thought. You weren’t even Robin yet and you already got that Robin complex every one of them seemed to have had. 

The constant need for praise and emotional connection from Bruce, as well as a sense of delusional idolization of the man who adopted all of you. 

“Where’s Grayson?” he huffed. 

“Right here, Jay,” Dick’s warm and bright voice came from behind. Jason resisted the urge to jump just like you did. 

Dick was already in his Nightwing costume, and walked towards you. 

“Hey little sis!” he greeted, arms open. You flung yourself at him for a hug. 

Jason rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t the two of you live here?” he scoffed. 

“Just because you’re emotionally constipated doesn’t mean the rest of us are,” you shot at him. 

Jason smirked. You were feisty, yet still wary of him. 

He found that adorable. 

“She’s right,” Dick chuckled, “You wanted to see me, Jay?”

“Later,” he mumbled, and changed into his alter ego. 

Once Jason and Dick were alone on patrol, he brought it up. 

“Don’t you disagree with this?” 

“With what?”

“_Her_,” he said, “Or more specifically, him bringing her into all of this.”

“I did at first,” Dick frowned, “But you’ve only met her once, Jay. You don’t live with her. She’s been through a lot, and her being Robin, well, I think it’d be good for her.”

Jason felt his chest tightening. Bruce had always used the excuse that he made all of them into Robin to help channel their emotions into doing good, to prevent them from falling into darkness.

Yet, Jason still did. And he fell right into an abyssal void that he was still trying to get out of. 

“Maybe,” Dick continued, “You should get to know her. You’ll see what I’m talking about, and what Bruce sees in her. Tim disagreed at first as well, but after a while, even he warmed up to the idea.”

He frowned at Dick, and then looked away, sighing. 

“Whatever.”

***

A month later, Jason had agreed to meet Dick and Tim at a diner. 

The food wasn’t that good, and the service average, but it held many memories for him. Dick used to take him there after patrol when he was still Robin. When he went rogue, Dick had brought Tim there. Post-rogue, all three of them would meet up. 

He was early, because he was closer. He waited about ten minutes before he saw Tim walking through the door, with Dick behind him. Following Dick, he saw you. 

He frowned. 

He supposed that he had to get used to you being around, since you were already in the picture. 

He didn’t know why he felt like distancing himself from you. With Tim, he had a good reason. A personal reason that he had moved on from. 

But you? He had no reason to push you away. Though, Jason had the tendency to push everyone away. 

Dick took a seat next to Jason at the booth, and across from him were Tim and you. You were dressed simply in an oversized hoodie he recognized belonged to Dick. It made you seem smaller and younger than you really were. Your hair was in a short bob now. So you were growing it out after all. 

Fine. He decided to give you a chance. He had been unfair to you, after all. 

“Isn’t a bit too late for you to be out, kid?” he poked at you, “Don’t you have school tomorrow?”

“Fuck you, you colossal freak of nature,” you cussed at him. 

Jason was taken aback. 

And then he started laughing out loud. 

You weren’t so bad after all. The shyness and wariness that you displayed the earlier times almost all gone, and then there was that familiar accent that he somehow felt at ease listening to.

Dick let out a loud groan.

“You owe me twenty,” Tim suddenly said to Dick. 

“Come _on_,” Dick addressed you, “I had faith in you! What happened?”

“It’s just in my nature, okay?” you pouted, “I can’t help it.”

Dick fished out a twenty and threw it at Tim. 

“What is happening?” Jason asked, confused. 

“I bet ten that the first thing she says to you would be an insult, twenty if she threw in the word ‘fuck’,” Tim grinned. 

“And _I_,” Dick enunciated dramatically, “Thought that she would at least hold it in until after we finished eating.”

“What, you a potty mouth or something?” Jason smirked at you. 

“Unless Alfred or Bruce is around,” you grinned. 

It was the first time you smiled at him. 

“Coward,” he shook his head, “I used to say all sorts of shit even in front of Bruce and Alfred. You gotta step up your game, kid.”

“And Alfred got you bankrupt, didn’t he?” Dick reminded, “You had to put so much of your allowance in the swear jar.”

“I believe in freedom of expression, alright?” Jason huffed, “I had to stand by my principles.”

“Principles?” Tim scoffed, “You?”

“Yes, me, Timbers,” Jason reiterated, “I’m a man of my word. If I’m gonna swear, I’m gonna go all the way.”

“You’re an _old_ man of your word,” Jason heard you mumble. 

“I’m only twenty-three, sweetheart,” he responded, “Dick’s the old man here.”

“Am not!” Dick protested. 

“Yeah, Dick’s not,” you agreed. 

“How does that make any sense?” Jason challenged. 

“Because Dick doesn’t treat me like I’m a kid,” you shrugged, “He brings me up to his level, so I don’t see him as an old man. You on the other hand…”

“But you are a kid!” Jason argued back, “What are you, twelve?”

“You know for a _fact_ that I’m fourteen!” you growled. 

Jason grinned at you, and expected you to continue defending yourself. But for some reason, you just remained silent, and he saw a blush of red settling on your cheeks. 

“Whatever you say, kid.”

***

The time that passed between that night and the next time he came back was shorter. He watched you train with Dick, and saw that you had already improved a lot. 

He went back, and came back again, three weeks later. Your moves were faster, cleaner, more efficient. 

He went back, and came back again, a week later. You landed a blow on Tim. 

Soon, he realised that he was looking forward to his visits, because he wanted to see how much you progressed during the short time he was gone- and you never disappointed. 

“She must be training nonstop,” he casually said to Tim one night on patrol. Bruce still didn’t allow you out with them yet, because you were still too new. 

“Dude, she wakes up at four every morning to train for two hours before going to school,” Tim told him, “After she gets back, she does her homework and studies for a bit, and then trains again for another three hours before going to bed. She’s borderline crazy.”

Jason frowned to himself. 

He knew that pattern. Training relentlessly to lose himself in the physical exertion, to feel like he had some sort of power every time he landed a punch, to regain some sort of _control_. 

You were either running away from something, or towards something. 

“I never asked,” he started, “But how did he end up adopting her?”

“Uh,” Tim rubbed the back of his head in hesitation, “I don’t know if I should be the one to tell you. You should ask her yourself.”

“Oh, come on,” he groaned, “You mean to tell me that you asked her yourself? Dick or Bruce didn’t tell you?”

“Of course!” Tim grumbled, “We’re friends, Jason. We hang out. We talk. You’re the only one missing from the circle.”

“Fucking _whatever_.”

***

He really wanted to ask, he really did. 

If not out of care, then out of curiosity. 

But honestly, a heart to heart talk with another human being? That wasn’t him. 

Yet, he _really_ wanted to know. 

He had tried to sit down next to you when you were just watching TV alone in the living room, he had tried to knock on your door while you were blasting shitty music out loud. He had even tried to call you up and see if you wanted to meet him for dinner somewhere. 

But he never got to it. 

In the end, a year had passed since he first met you, and it was your big night. It was your first debut as Robin. 

“Stick to at least one of us,” Jason overheard Bruce instruct you in the Cave, “Don’t go off on your own, don’t act first, and always listen to orders.”

“Yes, sir,” you rolled your eyes, then put on your domino mask.

Jason smirked at your attitude. You had come out of your shell and he learned that you were really a feisty, sassy, annoying little brat. 

He thought the Robin uniform suited you. It was more modern than his was- the colors more muted- and he saw that you probably had _demanded_ Bruce to include designs of your own. Like how your black cape sort of shimmered in the light, and how there was fucking lace at the lateral sides of your legs. 

Your hair was long now. 

All of you split up during patrol, and Jason had found himself panting on a roof after taking down a dozen guys who thought it was a good idea to seek revenge for the time he pissed on them from the edge of a building while they were doing a drug exchange. 

It had been pretty funny, the way they were so furiously humiliated. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a movement. He turned to look at the building from across the street, and saw that you were sitting there on the edge, legs dangling, overlooking the alley below. 

He grappled to where you were and silently approached you from behind. 

“I thought he told you to stick to someone,” he said. 

“Jesus, _fuck_,” you jumped, “Stop doing that, you asshole.”

“Think of it as training for your ears,” he chuckled, and sat down next to you. 

“I was with Bruce, then Dick, then Tim, then I ran away from Tim to find you,” you explained, “Looks like you found me first, though.”

“Why did you want to find me?”

“Dunno,” you shrugged, “It’s my first night. Just wanted to see everyone in action.”

“Well, you missed one big fight,” he said, “Took out a dozen guys in under five minutes.”

“Not bad,” you smirked, “Wish I could have seen it.”

“You will eventually,” he hummed, “It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, because you _obviously_ have done worse,” you poked.

“Is that why you were so afraid of me in the beginning?” Jason wondered, “Because you knew I killed people?”

“I was never afraid of you,” you frowned, “What gave you that idea?”

“You couldn’t stop shaking the first time I met you,” he reminded. 

“Fine,” you conceded, “You looked pretty big and scary. And when Bruce said that you were Red Hood, that shook me up a bit. But it wasn’t because you killed people.”

“That’s a first,” he scoffed. 

“But now I know that you’re just a massive prick who pretends to be badass to cover up the fact that you’re just a sad, fragile being- well, it’s hard to be scared.”

“Oh, we’re throwing shade now are we?” he snickered, “What about you and your obsession with training just to compensate for the fact that you feel small and weak inside with no control over your life?”

He had expected you to retort, but you just frowned and looked down towards the alley. 

Shit. 

Jason always had that problem where he didn’t know when to shut up, or what _not_ say to people. Granted, most of the time he didn’t care if the other party got offended or not. 

But he didn’t want to hurt you. 

He was just going to open his mouth to apologize until- 

“I’ve been here before,” you started, “This alley. A long time ago. My big brother- he dragged me here away from my dad so he could beat me up.”

Jason remained silent in shock. 

“Not that my dad was any better,” you added, “I guess my brother was like that to me because my dad was like that to him.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. Was he supposed to comfort you? Or tell you something funny to distract you from the sadness? 

Instead, he asked, “What about your mom?”

Jason’s mom had been there, yet not fully _there_. But when she was, he was grateful at least, to know the warmth of a hug in a run down apartment with no heater during the winter. 

“Died giving birth to me,” you explained, “Dad always blamed me for it. He’d tell me that he wished I was never born- that he wished he wore a condom when he fucked mom, that at least if she was alive, he didn’t need to fuck whores.”

“And fuck whores, he did,” you continued bitterly, “But they weren’t enough, I guess. He- he even- I-”

You never finished your sentence, but you didn’t need to. Jason was smart enough to put two and two together. 

He felt his blood boil, his rage seeping in. It was like he was _that_ Red Hood again. And for the first time since he came back to Bruce, he didn’t try to push that memory away.

He could go rogue again. Just one more time. 

“Where is he- they- where are they now?” Jason managed to grit, tasting blood in his mouth. 

“Dead,” you snorted, “Thanks to you.”

“What?” 

That took him out of his burning anger. 

“Turns out dad was working with Black Mask,” you elaborated, “He dragged my brother with him as well. It’s how he managed to afford all those prostitutes and heroin, I guess. I think they were at one of those shipments you crashed or something back then. You left twenty dead.”

Fuck, he remembered. 

Black Mask was at the docks, waiting for a shipment of weapons, drugs, and girls. He remembered feeling frustrated that Black Mask slipped away before he got to him, so he took out his anger on everyone else working with Black Mask. 

“Lived in the streets after that,” you continued, “Fend for myself. Cut my hair short so people would think I was a boy. I had to stay tough, you know? When Bruce found me, I was doing an odd job for one of the local gangs. Small one. Was supposed to recruit people my age. Start them young, he said. I guess Bruce had been following me for a bit. He approached me and that scared the shit out of me.”

You paused to smile sadly at the memory. 

“But he just asked me for my name, and age,” you stared into space, “And he told me that I could do better than that. That I had potential. He asked me if I wanted to help people rather than drag them into dangerous stuff. And how could I say no? Especially after wishing for so long that someone would come and help me when I was with my dad and brother living in a run down apartment with a leaking roof near Crime Alley.”

You finally looked at him. 

Jason was glad that he was wearing a helmet, because he wanted to hide from the stabbing guilt he felt. He didn’t want you to see him that way. 

“So you’re right,” your blank white lenses pierced his own, “I train because I want to feel strong, because I’ve felt weak my whole life. I train to feel as if I have control over my own body, my own movements. Hell, even the fact that I grew my hair long gave me a sense of control.”

“I’m sorry,” Jason finally managed to croak, “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine,” you dismissed, “Plus, you did me a favour before. I kind of owe you one.”

“Favour?”

“You got rid of my dad for me,” you stood up, “Thanks.”

And for the first time, looking up at you as you were looking down, smiling at him, he didn’t see you as a kid. 

“Sure thing, kid.”

***

Jason started dropping by once every two weeks. Sometimes he would even come around twice in a week. 

He had warmed up to you after you told him your story, though he was kind of frustrated that Dick, Tim, and Bruce were all right, and he was the wrong one all along because he didn’t know you. 

But then, you also started warming up to him. 

And that became the major issue. 

Since you donned the Robin uniform, your ego had spiked up. Your confidence and arrogance came with every progress you made. A year into Robin, Jason couldn’t see a semblance of that frightened little girl with the short hair, voice shaking as she tried to insult him. 

No, now you were just _so_ fucking annoying. 

And for some reason, you started to be more aware of your sexuality as your confidence grew. 

At the age of 16, you had started coming onto Jason _strong_. 

“Jason,” you pouted at him, “Why don’t you come stay at the Manor anymore?”

“Because _you’re_ there, kid,” he joked, staring at Gotham’s skyline from the rooftop where you, him, and Batman would occasionally stop to catch a breath. 

“Jasooon,” you whined, high pitched and long, “I miss spending time with you.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, because you were touching his arm, squeezing his biceps. Not that you could see his face, given the helmet he wore. He kind of missed how you were back then. All you had were insults and swear words for him, and you definitely didn’t _whine_. 

“Don’t you have Tim to annoy?”

“He’s always busy,” you huffed, “And when he’s not busy, he’s sleepy. Tim’s boring. You’re more fun, in an assholey cocknose dickweed kind of way.”

Ah, there it was, your colorful language. He had to admit, your creativity impressed him. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” he chuckled. 

“So why don’t you come over some time and we can have some _fun_?” you purred seductively. 

Jason was taken aback. 

He wasn’t sure whether you meant it innocently, or whether you had hidden motives. He glanced at Bruce who was minding his own business, ignoring the two of you. 

He didn’t think you would flirt with him in front of Bruce, so he dismissed it and blamed himself for thinking lewd things. 

“My idea of fun involves a bottle of whiskey and B-Grade horror movies, kid,” he patted you on the head, “And you’re too young to drink.”

“Hmph,” you slapped his hand away, “That’s not what I was talking about, but whatever.”

You strutted away. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t find you attractive, it was that he _shouldn’t_ find you attractive. What was a 16 year old doing flirting with someone his age? Weren’t you supposed to have crushes on the quarterbacks in your school? 

Hell, even if you wanted someone who knew of your nighttime activities, there always were the Teen Titans, whom you regularly joined. That Aqualad wasn't a bad kid, but for some reason he didn't like the thought of you dating just yet. 

But still, you had no business with someone like Jason. Age wise, or personality wise. 

***  
Two weeks later, he dropped by again for movie night. 

When he walked into the living room, the only person who quirked up when they saw him was you, probably because the rest had already heard him coming. 

“Jay!” you squealed, and ran to him, flinging your arms around his neck in a hug. 

“Hey- oomph,” he slightly stumbled. It was the first time you hugged him. 

And now that you were so close, he was hyper aware of you. You were wearing shorts and a tank top- with no bra. He could smell your vanilla lotion and your chocolate spice shampoo. 

He could feel your strong arms, your heavy weight, your burning heat against him. 

And for the first time, he actually got _turned on_ by you. 

_Fuck_, he thought. He shouldn’t be thinking of you like that. As if the age difference wasn’t vast already, you were still underaged. 

He awkwardly patted you on the back, in an attempt to respond to the hug. He could make out Tim and Dick snickering at him at his obvious discomfort. 

“You’ve gained weight,” he gruffed, trying to break the hug because he was dangerously close to popping a boner. 

As expected, you let go of him. 

“Yeah, I did!” you grinned happily, “I’ve gained about five pounds of muscle mass!”

You started flexing your toned biceps comically. 

“Maybe you can gain five pounds of _brain_ mass next time, kid,” he smirked and ruffled your hair. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s a medical condition, you twatwaffle arsebadger,” you shot back at him. 

“Jar,” a chorus of lazy mumbles from everyone else rose. 

You grumbled and walked towards a coffee table, where a clear mason jar almost filled to the brim with folded notes sat. You shoved in five dollars. 

Jason took off his jacket and sat next to Dick on the long sofa. You then hopped towards him and started snuggling next to him. 

Jason looked at Dick in question. 

Dick merely shrugged. 

Jason had a hard time concentrating on the movie that night, because you leaning your head on his chest, and playing with the denim of his jeans absentmindedly. 

He wasn’t used to it. 

Human contact. 

And he knew how you were. You were probably the same with Dick and Tim. You just chose him that night to snuggle up to. 

But then you made a comment about how hot the guy in the movie was. Jason didn’t think much of it until you leaned up to press your mouth on his ear and whispered, “Not as hot as you, though.”

That made him jump out of his seat in panic. 

Everyone else looked at him suspiciously, but you were just looking at him with a knowing smirk. 

“Toilet,” he mumbled, and left. 

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck,” he paced in small circles in a washroom down the hall. 

He looked at his reflection only to see how red he was at his ears. He gripped the edges of the sink and took deep breaths, trying to play it cool. 

Now, it was obvious that you were flirting with him. There was no denying it. 

But why on God’s planet were you? 

Jason groaned quietly to himself. 

Whatever. He thought that you’d probably just drop it eventually. 

***

Half a year later, and it didn’t.

And it got bad. Real bad. 

Jason still kept visiting regularly, and every single time he did, he would get almost sexually harassed by you. 

He was just sitting down in an armchair in the living room, reading a book, when you came along, and with the most arrogant, most entitled smirk, sat on his lap. 

“Get off,” he grit, eyes never leaving his book. He was scared of what you were wearing this time. 

“But you’re so _warm_,” you hummed, swinging up your legs across his lap, so that you were being cradled by him and the armchair. 

“The fire’s right there,” he pointed to the fireplace, “If you need help, I can throw you in it.”

“I’d rather you throw me in bed,” you purred. 

He snapped his book shut and squeezed the bridge of his nose. 

“Just. Get. Off,” he growled. 

It was dangerous. Your smell was intoxicating, and you were shifting and shuffling against his front. His mind started to wander, and he hadn’t even looked at you yet. 

“But Jasooon,” you whined, “You’re nice and soft.”

He glared at you. 

And regretted it. 

You were wearing an almost see-through white loose t-shirt that exposed your shoulders. The thin fabric clung onto the curves of your breasts which were- thankfully- covered by a pink bra. You had a pair of satin booty shorts on which hardly covered your ass, which was sitting on top of his crotch. 

“Actually, no let me take that back,” you pretended to wonder, “You’re pretty hard.”

And you gave him a wicked grin. 

His eyes widen in panic and he stood up suddenly, causing you to fall flat on the floor. 

“Fuck!” you cursed, “What's the big deal, jizzcock?” 

He left the room and rushed to the toilet. He looked down, and found his penis was normal, flaccid, non-erect, unfilled. 

_That bitch fucking tricked me_, he thought. 

And he fell for it. 

He went to look for Bruce who was in the cave, in front of the computers. 

He took a wheeled chair and sat behind him. 

“Bruce,” he started, “I need to talk to you.”

“What is it?” Bruce asked without sparing a glance at him.

That ticked him off a bit. 

“It’s about your daughter.”

Jason saw Bruce pause, and then turned around to finally face him. “What about her?”

“She’s been flirting with me,” he grumbled. 

Bruce raised an amused eyebrow. 

“She’s sixteen, and she’s flirting with a twenty-five year old man!” he complained, “If she’s doing this to me, God knows who else she’s been doing this to!”

“And?” Bruce questioned. 

“And? _And_?” Jason repeated, “And aren’t you worried?”

“She can take care of herself,” Bruce stated, “She’s mature. She won’t let herself be taken advantage of. 

“Look, Bruce,” Jason squeezed his temples, “It’s great that you trust her and all that, but don’t you think it’s kind of fucked up? Christ, she’s _sixteen_!”

“And she’s well aware of that,” he said, “What would you have me do? Do you want me to talk to her?”

“Forget it,” he gave in, and left for his safehouse without saying goodbye to you. 

Because that night he laid on his bed in the dark, guiltily thinking about your ass on his dick earlier. But thankfully unlike earlier, he had allowed his cock to fill up. 

He knew he shouldn’t, but he thought of that time when you and him went jogging around the manor. You wore just a sports bra that showed off your cleavage, and sports shorts that rode up your ass. He couldn’t resist looking at the way your tits bounce with every step, and when you ran in front of him, his eyes darted down to check out your ass before he realised what he was doing and excused himself. 

Excuse himself because he needed to stop looking, to stop thinking. 

But now, he let his thoughts free. 

He thought about how that one drop of sweat trickled down between the valleys of your breasts, how your muscular back glistened in the sun, how flushed your cheeks were. 

He glanced down at his cock, which was already hard and leaking precum onto his stomach, twitching in need of attention. 

“Don’t touch it, don’t touch it,” he muttered. 

He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering, but he could try to resist from touching himself. 

He owed you that at the very least. 

He gulped loudly. 

It really wasn’t fair. You didn’t look sixteen, or act sixteen. You were far mature even at a younger age. 

But you were still sixteen. 

And it wasn’t fair how you could tease him and get away with it. 

“Fuck,” he groaned in frustration. 

The way you swore sort of turned him on as well, oddly. He loved your use of language, and how dirty your mouth was. 

How even dirtier your mouth would be if he shoved his cock in- 

“No,” he whined, and he touched his cock. 

He stroked it once, twice, three times, and then he came hard, long ribbons splashing onto his chest. 

“I _am_ a jizzcock,” he whispered to himself in shame, and then cleaned himself up.

***

Three months later, Jason had just come back from a mission in Mexico. Throughout his trip, he’d been bombarded with texts from you. 

The topics spanned from the usual banter about training, Dick, and how you’ve been annoying Alfred with “ok, boomer” memes, to you sending him mirror selfies of yourself in fitting rooms trying out clothes that made Jason almost drool and you attempting to flirt with him. 

Jason responded normally to the former, but sent short uninterested texts to the latter. 

But when he came back to his safe house, he found his spare handgun on his bed- which was not where he last put it. On it, was a sticky note with a written message: 

_Try not to lick. R._

“What the fuck?” he muttered. R must have stood for Robin, and then suddenly Jason gulped, wondering what the fuck you had done to his gun. 

He opened his phone to check his conversation with you, only to find that you had sent him a ten-minute length video. 

His thumbs were shaking when he clicked play. 

The video started with a closeup of your face in an awkward position, setting what Jason presumed to be your phone, on a surface with an angle you had in mind. Jason looked behind him and saw that his chair had been placed right in front of his bed, where you must have put the phone on. 

“Fuck,” Jason realised. He did not like where this was going. 

Or did he?

In the video, you then strolled to his bed, fingers touching his sheets. You were wearing nothing but a white flowy sundress that Jason thought made your skin look absolutely radiant. But instead of sitting on his bed, you had gone out of the frame, and then came back with the gun. 

He swallowed hard. 

You sat on the edge of the bed with a naughty glint in your eye. And then, you started to caress yourself sensually, squeezing your breasts as you made your way down to between your legs. 

Jason realised he had started sweating and panting, getting aroused as his cock slowly started to fill out. 

You spread your legs and dipped your hand beneath your dress, but Jason still couldn’t see anything because you had taken the fabric and hid what was going on under. He saw your mouth fall open and you let out a long, loud moan. 

“Jason.”

Jason’s breath stuttered. His cock was aching in his jeans, begging to be touched. 

Your hands were working underneath the fabric, teasing Jason with only an idea of what you were doing. 

“I’m so wet, Jay,” you purred at the camera. 

And then, your other hand went to take the gun. 

You brought it up to your lips and flattened your tongue against the gun and licked all the way to the muzzle. Even in the low quality, he could see your saliva wetting his gun. Then, you gave him a wink and brought the gun to where your other hand was, between your legs. 

Jason stopped the video then and squeezed his eyes shut, breathing hard through his nose at an attempt to calm himself down. Once he did have a semblance of control, which took almost five minutes of just trying to steady his breathing, he opened his eyes and dialled your number. 

“Hey, Jay,” you picked up. 

“What the fuck?!” he roared, “How the fuck did you get into my safehouse? Hell, how did you even know where it was?!”

“Oh, Jason, please,” he could hear you roll yours eyes, “You’re overreacting.”

“Over-?” he growled, “Overreacting?! You came into _my_ house and then started to- started to-”

“Fuck myself with your gun?” you giggled.

His dick twitched. 

“You need to stop this, kid,” he tried to bring his rage in, “Stop it, before you regret it.”

“Or what?” you teased, “What would you do to me, Jason? Spank me?”

He couldn’t. Jason just couldn’t with you. So he ended the call and threw his phone across the room. 

He sat down at the edge of the bed and buried his face in his palms. His cock was still aching, and he was dying to touch it. 

He glanced at the gun next to him. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, and then unbuttoned his jeans, letting out a hiss of relief when he could finally take it out.

He started to furiously stroke his cock, just staring at the gun laying there. He wanted to smell it. He wanted to lick it. He wanted to see if he could still taste you on the metal. 

“God fucking dammit,” he cursed, and then he came in pulses. 

***  
“What’s up, fucktrumpet?” you poked. 

Jason let out a long and heavy breath from his nose, the sound becoming static as it went through the voice scrambler of his helmet. 

It was a week later, and Jason had joined patrol with you, Bruce and Tim. 

“Fuck off, kid,” he walked away from you, pretending to be looking out for something from the ledge of the roof. 

“Oh, come on,” you whined, coming closer to him anyway. “You enjoyed it.”

“Tim,” Jason turned away to approach the younger man, “How’s things?”

“Don’t ignore me!” you ran after him. 

“Leave me out of whatever this is,” Tim sighed. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Pfft, you’re always in the mood for me, Timbers,” Jason nudged his side with his elbow. 

“No, _she’s_ always in the mood for you,” he pointed to you, “For some reason.”

“Well, I’m not in the mood for her,” he grit. 

“Meanie,” you pouted, “All I’ve ever been is nice to you, Jay. And what do you do? Act like an absolute thundercunt.”

He wanted to laugh at that, but he couldn’t. He had to keep up his appearances. 

“Listen here, you brat,” Jason finally turned to you and poked your shoulder hard with his finger, making you wince. “You stay the fuck away from me.”

“Hey, Jay,” Tim suddenly interrupted, “You don’t need to do that, man.”

“This little bitch broke into my house and started defiling my things, Tim,” he growled, “Yes, I need to do that.”

“Defiling your things?” Tim repeated. 

You let out a soft giggle. 

“Forget it,” Jason threw his hands up in the air. “I’ll patrol alone.”

Jason saw the slight disappointment in your eyes when he left which made him feel a little guilty, but he ignored it. 

Whatever, you were basically just asking for it. 

***

Another half a year went by, and Jason found himself at the Manor for Dick’s barbecue and pool party. He was already dreading it, because he knew you would be up to no fucking good, especially when you had the excuse to wear a bikini in front of him. 

He had contemplated about not going, but Roy was going to be there, and Roy was making him go. 

The first person Jason looked out for was you, because he had to be on his guard. He was standing at the glass sliding door of the manor that opened to the pool to survey the crowd. He spotted you in the pool, laughing at who he assumed was Aqualad- Jason didn't bother to learn his name- wearing a dark red bikini top that fixated behind your neck. 

“Jaybird! You made it!” Roy’s voice boomed all the way from the other side of the pool and came running to where Jason was standing awkwardly. 

He knew many of Dick's friends, but he was never particularly close to any of them besides Roy and Kori. Now that Kori was gone, Roy was all he had left. 

“Don't call me that,” he grumbled back. 

“Aw, come on,” Roy groaned, “You came to a pool party in a t-shirt and jeans? Seriously?” 

“I wasn't planning on swimming,” he shrugged. 

Roy was sporting a horrible bright yellow swimming shorts with green palm leaves. 

“Well, I was, so I’ll catch up with you later, okay?” 

“Yeah,” Jason nodded and decided to head to the pool chairs and put on his sunglasses. He even brought a book to bury his nose into to avoid social interaction. 

He heard a splash of water and from the corner of his eye, saw you coming towards him. 

“Don’t even,” he snapped at you before you could get a word out. 

“I wasn't even going to do anything, fucking dipshit,” you shot back. 

Jason forced his eyes back to his book to avoid getting caught looking at how the water trickled down your glistening skin that looked _oh_ so soft- 

“What do you want then?” he huffed, turning a page. 

“Well,” you began, taking a seat on the pool chair where Jason's feet were, “I was going to ask you about Roy.” 

Jason glared at you, peeking from the top of his book. 

“What about Roy?” 

“You guys are close, right?” you hummed. 

“I guess so.” 

“Like, best friends?” 

“What are we, twelve?” he scoffed, “Why are you asking me so many questions?” 

“Well, since you're close to Roy,” you started, “I was wondering if you knew his type.” 

“His type?” 

“Yeah, like what kind of girls does he like?” you grinned. 

“Ones who aren't underaged,” Jason growled. 

“Jason I'm already seventeen,” you reminded, “Which is the legal age of consent in Gotham.” 

“It doesn't matter,” he grumbled, “He's older than me, which makes him _way_ too old for you. Forget it.”

You pouted, and then stood up. He had to redirect his gaze back to his book. 

“It’s like you don't even know me, _Jaybird_,” you snickered, and with a flip of your wet hair which splashed droplets of water onto him, you strutted away. 

He was gritting his jaw so hard he could feel his teeth ache. 

Fuck, why can't you just stop? 

“I need a fucking drink,” he muttered to himself and left for the kitchen where he rummaged through the refrigerator to find a stout. 

He popped open the bottle cap on the marble edge of the kitchen island. 

“Alfred would kill you if he saw you do that,” a voice laughed. 

Jason rolled his eyes at Dick, who was sipping on a can of beer behind him. “I’ve gotten in trouble for worse.” 

“God, I forget how similar you guys are,” he leaned against the counter. 

“Who?” 

“You know who. Her,” he pointed out. 

“We’re not the same,” he denied, heading back outside. 

“No, she deals with her issues better than you did,” Dick followed him, “As a matter of fact, you're still dealing.” 

“Get to the point, Grayson,” he snapped. 

“The point is, she’s not a kid, Jason,” Dick told him, “Why don't you give her a chance?” 

Jason stopped in his tracks, standing still before exiting through the glass door. It was quieter inside the manor.

“A chance for what?” he grit. 

“To prove herself to you,” Dick explained, “I've noticed how you treat her, Jay. Tim as well. It's like you're trying to push her away. Why? You don't think she's good enough?” 

“Holy shit,” Jason started laughing humourlessly, “You think this is about me simply not liking her? You guys think I'm just being angsty?” 

“Isn't it?” Dick cocked his head to the side. 

“She's been fucking flirting with me, Grayson,” Jason said.

“Okay, I get that, but she sort of flirts with everyone,” he shrugged. 

“She comes and sit on my lap, whispers stupid shit in my ear, sends me pictures of herself trying on revealing clothes, makes vulgar motions with her hands, fucking tries to seduce me,” he listed down, “Don't tell me she does that with everyone.” 

“Okay, maybe not,” the older man frowned. 

“Let me tell you, then,” Jason walked closer to Dick, “She broke into my fucking house, sat on my fucking bed, and started recording herself on her phone, and then sent the video to me.” 

“Wait, what?” Dick sputtered, “Recording herself doing what?” 

“You fucking know what,” he stated.

“Oh, Jesus,” Dick ran a finger through his hair, “Wow, she's ballsy.” 

“That's your reaction?” Jason scoffed, “She's _ballsy_?” 

“I mean-” 

“She's sexually harassing me, Grayson!” he argued. 

“But,” Dick began, “What did you really think about it? I mean, _really_?” 

“What do you mean?” he hissed. 

“Did you watch it?” Dick persisted. “The video?” 

“What- I- no, I just-” Jason spluttered, caught off guard. 

“You can't lie to me, Jason,” Dick gave him a mischievous smile, “You like her, too. That's why you're pushing her away. Because you don't think you're good enough for her.” 

Fuck Dick and his fucking superior detective skills. 

“She's too young for me,” Jason simply stated. 

“Well, apparently not too young for Roy,” Dick smirked. 

“What-” Jason turned around and looked outside. 

You were in the pool, standing in the corner. You had a hand on Roy’s chest, looking up at him and laughing. He had a hand on your waist, and was whispering something into your ear. 

Jason went into a fit of rage when he saw Roy touching you. 

“Mother fucker,” Jason swore, and without thinking, went straight to where you were. He stood there at the edge of the pool, arms crossed, and looking down at the two of you who were both unaware of his presence. 

“Roy,” Jason growled. 

Roy jumped and looked at Jason in panic, and as if you electrocuted him, immediately jumped away from your touch. 

“H-hey, Jaybird,” he awkwardly laughed, “I was just- I was- uh- I was telling her about what a great friend you were.” 

“Oh, really?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah!” he nodded vigorously, “Jason here is super good with his aim as well. Could even rival mine.” 

Jason ignored Roy, and glared at you, who was looking up at him with obviously fake innocent eyes.

“Out,” he commanded. 

“What?” 

“I said out,” he repeated. “Out of the pool. I need to talk to you.”

“Oh, come on, Jason,” you started to whine, but then stopped when you saw his expression. 

You climbed out of the pool, and again, Jason had to avert his eyes. Without sparing a glance at you, he gripped you by the arm and pulled you to go inside. 

“Ow! Jason, let go, fucking cocksucker!” you cried. 

He snatched a towel from Tim’s grip as he walked, ignoring Tim’s protests and stares from others, and then threw it on top of your head. 

“Ugh- Jason!” you complained. He continued to lead you inside the manor, up the stairs, and to his old room. 

He slammed the door shut behind him.

“What's the big deal, you shitpouch?! Who do you fucking think you are? Fucking cumwipe, pisswizard, cuntpuddle...” 

That wasn't the end of your swearing. You went on for another good minute of words that could make Batman blush, before stopping. 

You were fuming. Your face red, your expression twisted into a scowl, water dripping all over the wooden floors, the fluffy towel around your neck that you hadn't used. 

God, you were so hot when you were angry. 

“You done?” he deadpanned. He sensed that you were going to go into another stream of name calling, so he cut you off. 

“I told you to forget Roy,” he grit. 

“And since when have I ever done what you told me to do?” you shot at him

You had a point. 

“Look, kid-” 

“I'm not a fucking kid, Jason!” you yelled at him for the first time, “I haven't been a kid since my dad- since I was twelve!” 

Jason suddenly felt pain in his chest. 

“I know you've been through shit,” Jason acknowledged, “What happened with your dad and your brother- I’m fucking glad I killed them. And even if I hadn’t back then, I would have broken every single rule and hunt them down and make them suffer before ending their lives after finding out what they did to you. Hell, before you told me that they were dead, I was already ready to turn every single rock to find them.”

Your expression softened at that. 

“And I know you had to grow up fast,” he continued, “All of us who lived there did. But you're out of that now. You don't have to fucking try so hard to act older than you are anymore.” 

Your eyes shone with anger once more. 

“That's the thing you never got, Jason,” you spat, “I'm not trying. I never did. This is who I am.”

You were looking at him with such fierce intensity that Jason almost forgot how to breathe. 

Because you were right. He had gone through the same process where he was made to grow up fast, where he couldn’t afford to act like a kid. 

He looked at you, trying not to show much emotion on his face.

Somehow in the heat of the argument and you yelling cusses at him, the two of you had gotten closer to each other, and Jason could even see the tears brimming in your eyes that were threatening to spill. 

He immediately felt like a piece of shit, like every word you called him. He never wanted to hurt you. 

“Whatever,” Jason huffed, looking away to avoid your glare, “Just stay away from Roy.” 

“Why, you two dating or something?” you smirked. 

He simply glared at you. You obviously had recovered from your anger and was now back to your usual snarky self. 

“Or,” you began, “You were jealous.” 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Jason objected, “Why would I be jealous?” 

“Because,” you drawled, walking closer to him, “You like me.” 

Jason had backed up each time you walked to him, and before he knew it his back was hitting the door. 

Fuck, he hated how much you affected him. You had him backed up against the fucking door, for fuck’s sake. 

To get a semblance of power back, he stared at you straight in the eye, unblinking, and leaned closer to you. 

“You wish,” he said coldly. 

He noticed that your breath stuttered, and a blush creeped up your cheeks. 

Then, he leaned back and smirked. 

“Oh, no you don't,” you shook your head, “You think you can win this game, Todd?” 

“Unlike you, I'm not playing a game.”

“But yes you are, Jay,” you placed your palms flat on his chest, “You’ve been playing hard to get with me.” 

“Playing hard to get is only used when the other person actually _wants_ you,” he scoffed. 

He didn't know why, but he was sweating. His respiratory rate had gone up, and shit. 

Shit.

He could feel his dick getting filled up. 

Maybe it was how close you were to him, maybe it was the fact that you were half naked in front of him with all the privacy he could have asked for. 

Maybe it was the fact that it was _you_ who had him in a corner instead of the other way round. 

“I'm not a fucking idiot, Jay. Batman trained me, too. I've seen how you look at me and I’ve seen how you tried _not_ to.” 

Fuck. 

“Your pupils dilate, your breathing gets faster, you start to sweat,” you went on, “And then suddenly you excuse yourself. You run away.”

Your hands went up to his shoulders, and your body was now against his, getting his clothes wet. He could smell the chlorine on you when you leaned into his ear and whispered. 

“You fucking coward,” you breathed. 

Jason's breath hitched and he had to squeeze his eyes shut. He pressed his palms against the door behind him to restrain himself from touching you, grabbing you, squeezing you, slapping you. 

Jason knew he was fully hard now, because it was getting painful. 

Suddenly, the pressure and heat of your body against his own disappeared. He opened his eyes. 

But sucked in a breath when he saw that you were on your knees in front of him, eye level to his crotch, the tent in his pants mere inches away from your lips. 

“What the fuck are you- mmpf,” he threw his head back, hitting the door. 

You had gripped his shaft hard, sending a pulse of pleasure through his body. 

No. Jason had to stop this. He couldn't go through with this. He shouldn't. 

“You want me to suck your cock, Jay?” You purred.

Jason swallowed hard, just trying his best to restrain himself. 

He remained silent for a beat. And then- 

“Do whatever you want,” he managed to choke out. 

You showed him a winning grin, and then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling down his jeans. 

You started to mouth his length through the fabric of his boxers, getting it translucent with your spit. He had never been so horny in his entire life. 

As much as Jason’s head was screaming at him, telling him to stop you, telling him how inappropriate it was, he didn’t have the strength to voice it out. 

He wanted to tell you to stop teasing him, to hurry up and put your mouth around his cock already, but again, it was like he had lost his voice. 

He was utterly conflicted, so he opt to just stay silent. 

You hooked your fingers in the waistband of his briefs and then pulled it down, revealing his cock to you. He hissed slightly at the relief. 

Jason wanted to remember your expression the minute you saw his cock forever, he wanted to burn it in his brain and immortalize it. Your eyes had gone rounder, your mouth popped open with a gasp, and your excitement grew. 

“It’s everything that I’ve dreamed about and more,” you fluttered your eyes dramatically before gripping his shaft and licking one long, steady stripe from the base to his tip. 

Jason bit his lip to muffle his groan. 

You licked him again, and again, and then started to swirl your tongue around the head of his cock, tracing your tongue around the sulcus underneath his head. 

Fuck, you were so fucking good at teasing him, and making him squirm. 

He looked down at you, and you were looking up through your long lashes, eyes almost innocent. And then, you took him in his mouth, going all the way down.

“Fuck,” Jason gasped. 

You immediately built a rhythm, the most perfect rhythm that he liked. It was suspicious how you knew his preference, and at the back of his head he made a mental reminder to check his room for hidden cameras. 

You provided him with the right amount of tongue, the right amount of suction, the right amount of teeth gently grazing him from time to time that he swore could have drove him insane. 

Your mouth was soft, and warm, and wet, and before he knew it, he was ready to fucking explode. 

As if you were familiar with his expressions, you picked up the pace and started sucking even harder each time you bobbed your head. Jason felt his balls tighten, the heat spreading to his toes and making them tingle. 

“Fuck- I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” he rasped. 

And then he released with sudden explosion into your mouth, going through a sensory overdrive because as he was releasing, he could still feel you sucking him dry and swallowing. 

When he was done, you released his cock with a pop and a grin. 

Jason had to catch his breath for a while, because it was the best head he had ever received in his entire life, and he had managed to keep his hands off you the entire time. 

“You made me jealous on purpose,” he panted. 

“Duh,” you stood up after politely zipping him back up, putting your hands on your waist so fucking proudly, like a power stance. 

“Where the hell did you learn how to suck cock that good?” he interrogated. 

“You’ve lived in Titans Tower before,” you winked, “You should know.”

He didn’t like that. He didn’t like that statement and implication one bit. 

“This can’t,” he started, “We can’t-”

“This can’t happen again?” you finished for him, rolling your eyes. “Typical. Just get over yourself already, Jason. It gets tiring.”

“I’m no good for you,” he avoided your eyes. 

“You say that right after coming into my mouth,” you scoffed, “Sure.”

He clenched his jaw. You were right. He was trash for doing that to you, defiling you like that.

Jason must have let his emotions leak, because you suddenly added, “What I meant was, we’ve already crossed that line. We don’t have to go back to how it was before. I like you, Jason. And I know you like me, too.”

“That doesn’t matter,” he muttered, “This was a mistake. We can’t do this again. I’m sorry. Just stay away from me.”

He left. 

***

He had avoided you for a long time after that. 

Months went by, and he ignored your texts and your calls. Even the knockings outside his door. He had made sure to upgrade his security, with both Tim and Roy’s help so you couldn’t break in again. 

When he went on patrols with everyone else, he made sure you couldn’t catch him alone, so he arrived at the very latest, and left at the very soonest, never exchanging more than a few words with you. 

And every time, it killed him. He saw the hurt flash in your eyes every time he left quickly, he noticed that you had texted him less and less as the months went on, and eventually came to a complete stop. 

You had even stopped calling him those weird, creative swear names that he loved so much. 

Jason finally won. He had managed to get you to give up on him. 

But hell did it make him feel like absolute shit. 

Eight months had passed by, and he was getting ready for the event he had absolutely been dreading. It was your 18th birthday party that Bruce had used as an excuse to host a charity gala at the manor. 

Jason thought it was a dick move for him to take advantage of your birthday for the sake of his own gain, but apparently you had been more than supportive over it, understanding Bruce’s position as one of Gotham’s elite. 

He didn’t want to go. He couldn’t bear to face you again where you could pull him somewhere private to talk to him. But Dick and Tim had convinced him. 

It was your birthday after all. 

When he arrived, everyone was staring at him. 

Well, he _was_ wearing just a leather jacket over a black shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans after all. 

“You couldn’t have dressed for the occasion, Jason?” he heard Tim approach him from behind. 

Tim was sporting a suit, just like everyone else. 

“Couldn’t be bothered,” he shrugged, “What’s the agenda?”

“Mingling, dinner, speeches, more mingling,” Tim listed down, “Typical charity ball. The others are at the tents. We should get going.”

“I’m the dead son, remember?” he pointed out, “I don’t need to sit with you guys.”

“We’ll introduce you as Dick’s boyfriend or something, come on,” Tim gestured. 

“Oh, the media would love that,” Jason muttered under his breath and went along. 

The banquet area was set outside in the backyard of the Manor, where tents with clear plastic canopies were propped up, decorated with fairy lights. Since it was spring, the weather was cool enough for suits and warm enough for strapless dresses. 

The main tent had a stage where a band was playing classical music- typical tunes you would hear at any other fucking gala. 

Each table seated ten, and Tim had brought Jason to a table closest to the stage where he saw Dick, Bruce, and you were already seated with four others. He recognized the Mayor, the Commissioner, Lucius Fox, and a middle aged woman with greying hair he didn’t recognize with who Jason presumed was her husband. 

Jason avoided looking at you, but he knew that you were staring right at him. Tim took a seat, and Jason cursed softly when he realised that the only other seat available was in between you and Dick. 

Looking straight ahead, he calmly sat down. From the corner of his eye and from a portion of what he could make out, he saw that you were wearing a midnight blue dress, and a silver bracelet around your wrist which you rested on the table. 

Bruce had started to converse with the guests, and Dick and Tim were having a banter amongst themselves. 

“Hey,” he heard your voice. 

“Happy birthday,” he mumbled. 

“Thanks,” you replied. 

And that was that. The two of you remained silent, with Jason occasionally checking his phone and still avoiding looking at you. 

“It’s time for our speech,” Jason heard Bruce whisper to you. 

He heard you get up and shuffled to the stage. He was hardly paying attention during Bruce’s welcome speech. 

“...and then, the woman of the hour, my lovely daughter,” Bruce introduced you. The audience broke out in applause. Jason still hadn’t turned your way. 

“Hello, everyone,” he heard your uncharacteristically nervous and shy voice over the sound system. He took a sip of wine. “T-thank coming for you all- uh- I mean-”

The audience laughed, but not in mockery. Jason couldn’t help but look at you now. 

He accidentally inhaled his wine, and ended up trying to cover his coughing fits. 

Up on stage, where the spotlight was on you, he had noticed your midnight blue dress had small sparkling stars on them, making you seem like you were wearing the clear night sky. Your hair was done in a simple graceful updo, which exposed your neck that he noticed was flushed, a blush creeping up to your cheeks at your own embarrassment. 

Your eyes were wide in panic, and you kept on playing with your thumbs subconsciously. 

His breath stuttered, because he thought you were the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. 

You were usually so snarky, so full of confidence, and wit with a mouth that could make a sailor blush- but there you were spluttering all over the microphone, a blushing mess. And hell, did that make Jason’s chest tighten in yearning for you. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not used to crowds like my father is,” you tried to laugh it off, “Here, let’s try again.”

Despite your fumbles, you had a certain charm on stage that made everyone just like you.

“Thank you all for coming to my eighteenth birthday party,” you started, “I must admit, at first I wanted my party to be small and intimate. But I realised that this celebration could be used for something good instead.”

Another round of claps. 

“I come from a very… humbling area in Gotham. I’m sure we’re all familiar with Crime Alley,” you stated, confidence growing as you got used to being on stage, “It was hard, living as a child in the streets. But I got lucky. Bruce Wayne found me.”

“Being the daughter of Bruce Wayne has taught me a lot about understanding and acknowledging my own privilege and using it to help others. Growing up there, myself and many other children were faced with the harsh reality of poverty and abandonment. Therefore, I would like to announce that I have started a foundation called Wayne’s Foundation for Children of Hope, where all proceeds will go to the development of Crime Alley.”

You paused and smiled at the flashing cameras of the media and waited for the applause to die down. 

“Our first initiative is to build a home for lost children aged eighteen and under, to provide shelter, basic healthcare, food, and education. The primary goal of these shelters is to help kids find a place where they belong, and to help set them back on the right track. These kids also have the option to maintain anonymity for cases that involve abusive environments.”

Jason was looking at you in awe. You were standing proudly at the podium, graceful in your posture, a fierce intensity in your eyes- all previous nervousness completely gone. 

Next to him, Dick leaned in and whispered, “It was all her idea, you know. Every single plan for this foundation, even the future plans she hadn’t mentioned. All hers.”

Jason remained silent and watched as you continued your speech. 

“But the truth is,” you smiled sadly, “It’s still not enough. The situation in a lot of areas in Gotham is painfully swept under the rug. But hopefully with this, people like us can make things a little better for them. If you’d like to donate to the foundation, it would mean a lot to me, and to the other kids who had to grow up too fast.”

You made eye contact with Jason at that last statement, causing his heart to suddenly drum faster. 

The crowd broke in a loud applause and you thanked them graciously, waving as you stepped down from the podium to take your seat. 

This time, Jason didn’t take his eyes off you. 

“That was great!” Tim gave you a thumbs up, “You did great!”

“Well done,” Dick grinned. 

Jason took your hand and gave it a little squeeze, just smiling at you in silence. You looked at him with obvious shock, and then grinned back. 

“Beautiful, Ms. Wayne,” the Mayor sitting across from you beamed, “You’ve taken after your father’s charms.”

“Thank you, Mr. Mayor,” you nodded, “But I’d like to think that my charms are my own.”

Jason had to bite back a laugh when he saw the man turn red. 

He was somehow more relaxed now, even sparing occasional glances at you as you conversed with others. The dance floor was now open, and the guests had left their seats to mingle with others. The MC also announced that the bar was open. 

“That’s my cue,” Jason winked at you, and then went straight to the bar to get himself something strong. From there, he just leaned back and watched how the disgustingly rich people made themselves feel better about themselves by donating the occasional couple of million dollars. Soon enough, he got sick of the pearls and diamond earrings, the solid gold watches. 

He checked his own battered and scratched Swiss Army watch he had lifted from a drug lord many years ago. He should be going back soon. It wasn’t like he was needed there anyway. He had already wished you and made peace. 

“What do you think?” he heard your voice approach him. 

He turned and saw you come up next to him. 

“Too fancy for my taste,” he started, “Looks like it took you a whole hour just to get into the damn thing. And those shoes? Looks like the crowbar was less painful than walking around in _that_.”

It took you a couple of seconds before realising that he was talking about your outfit. 

“I meant the foundation, you fucknugget,” you hissed. 

“Be careful there, sweetheart,” he raised an eyebrow, “Don’t want these people hearing you speak like that. You’ll lose your _charm_.”

“I don’t know how Bruce does it,” you shook your head, “It’s so exhausting.”

Jason hummed back at you as a comfortable silence fell. The two of you leaning back against the bar and just watching the crowd. 

“I think it’s a great idea,” he finally said. 

“Thanks,” you pursed your lips, “I kept on thinking of you, you know? When we were coming up with the plans. Was wondering what you would think of it.”

“You’re making it sound like I’m the only one from there.”

“Well, you’re the only one who would understand,” you explained, “The others, of course they empathized. But they wouldn’t _understand_. Not like how you and I do.”

And Jason realised that it was that factor that probably drew you close to him when you first came to them, the fact that Jason understood at more than just a superficial level how shit your life was before coming to the manor. It was a painful past that only the two of you shared, and only the two of you could talk about. 

Silence fell again. 

“I’m sorry,” you suddenly brought up. 

“For what?” he frowned. 

“For making you uncomfortable for so long,” you whispered, “I don’t know why I did it. I guess I liked your reactions. And I guess I just wanted your attention. And during that pool party- I- I thought-”

Jason waited for you to finish your sentence. 

“Nevermind,” you looked away, “Forget it. I just wanted to say sorry. I crossed the line. After you stopped talking to me, I just. I don’t want that. So I’ll stop, okay? You don’t have to avoid me anymore.”

He turned around to face you. 

“I stopped talking to you not because I was mad at you,” he told you, “I stopped talking to you because I was mad at myself.”

You faced him with curious eyes. 

“I thought- well- fuck,” it was Jason’s turn to splutter. He took a deep breath and started again. “I thought that it was a real shit move for me to do what I did to you.”

“Wait, what?” you questioned, “What you did to me?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled, “You know. _That_.”

“Jason, I was the one who practically jumped you,” you scoffed, “I basically forced it on you. Why are you blaming yourself?”

“Force me? Pfftsh, you couldn’t force me to do anything.”

“Jason.”

“I liked it, okay?” he threw his arms up, “I didn’t stop you because I liked it, and I shouldn’t have liked it. I was taking advantage of you. It was wrong of me to do so.”

“God, you’re so fucking stupid,” you laughed, “I’ve been pining over you since Bruce told me you were… You know who.”

You lowered your voice. 

“Want to talk inside?” he offered. 

“Good idea,” you agreed. 

The two of you made your way past the garden and into the manor. 

“Is it okay for the birthday girl to disappear from her own party?” he smirked when he closed the door to Bruce’s study, which was the nearest room that offered privacy. 

“Oh, please,” you waved your hand and sat on Bruce’s desk, “The whole party was never about me. I’m just another excuse for those cuntflaps to show off their new diamonds.”

He chuckled. “Anyway, you were saying? Something about Bruce telling me I was Red Hood?”

“Yeah,” you bit your lip in nervousness, “I’ve had a crush on you since then.”

“Really?” 

Jason knew that you obviously had a crush on him, especially because of the neverending teasing and seductions, but he didn’t know it stemmed from that long ago.

“Yeah,” you nodded, “I remember thinking to myself, like wow. This is the guy who killed them. And you know what? You looked exactly like how I thought you would.”

“What? How so?”

“Huge,” you started, “Scars everywhere. Grouchy as hell.”

“I’m not as grouchy as Bruce,” he defended himself. 

“Still,” you chuckled, “You looked exactly like how I imagined my hero to look.”

“Super hot, sexy, and good looking?” he joked.

He had expected you to roll your eyes and throw an insult at him, but you just tightened your lips and looked away. 

“Look, k- sweetheart,” he stopped himself from calling you a kid. From what he saw on the stage earlier, you were already so much better than he was. “I’m going to be honest, alright? And you better damn well appreciate it, because I’m _never_ honest.”

You giggled softly. He walked to stand in front of you at the desk. 

“I think you’re great,” he stated, “And I think you’re beautiful, and sexy. And…”

He hesitated, thinking of whether or not to continue. 

Fuck it. He might as well. 

“And I like you,” he forced out, “More than you know. Fuck, I like you. I like you so much it fucking hurts sometimes.”

You looked up at him with hopeful, glistening eyes. 

“But I’m no good for you,” he repeated what he said all those months ago, “I can never do what you just did. Start a fucking charity on your birthday and announce it to the world as if it was nothing. Fuck, I don’t think I should even be seen walking around next to you when you look like _that_. I’m a fucking mess, sweetie. You don’t want that.”

He saw as you digest what he had just said. Then, you looked up at him and asked, “What do you think I want?”

“What do I think?” he repeated. 

You nodded. 

“I think you should be with someone who’s closer to your age, for one,” he rolled his eyes, “And someone who doesn’t have scars all over their face. Someone who isn’t grouchy. Someone charming who can stand next to you on stage wearing a proper suit and tie.”

“You’re right,” you nodded, “I should be with someone like that.”

Jason felt a pang in his chest at your agreement. 

“But I don’t want to be with someone like that,” you continued, “I want to be with someone who was ready to hunt down and hurt the people who terrorized me for years. I want to be with someone whose face is littered with scars as proof that they went through just as much shit as I did and _survived_.”

You hopped from the desk and stood up straight, stretching your hand up to cup Jason’s face. He leaned into the warmth of your caress, his breath hitching at the close contact. His hands automatically went to rest on your waist, still respectfully high. 

“I want you, Jason,” you whispered, pulling him down to your lips, “I want someone who can handle my bites.”

To demonstrate, you sucked in his lower lip, eliciting a low moan from him. 

And then you bit down hard. 

He gasped at the stinging pain, and then sighed when you massaged his lip with yours. Heat suddenly spread throughout his body, particularly at his member which was growing hard fast. He could smell the wine on your breath that you must have snuck a few sips from, the vanilla lotion you always wore, and a new particularly enticing perfume that you must have gotten for the occasion. 

“I want someone who can call me a little bitch straight to my face,” Jason felt you grin against his lips. 

The two of you were kissing now, harsh and forceful, as if deprived of touch. Fuck, he loved how you were nipping at his lips and his tongue, tugging his hair lightly. 

Both of you gasped for air, and just stood there foreheads against each other, his erection pressed against your stomach, your hands around his neck. 

“I want someone who is resourceful enough to enhance his home security to make sure I don’t break in and fuck myself with his weapons again,” you chuckled. 

“Was it…” he started, “Was it loaded?”

“You bet it was,” you smiled. 

“Fuck,” he swore and then crashed his lips against yours again. He lifted you up to sit on the desk, and then stood in between your open thighs. At the slightly elevated level, he could properly grind his erection against your pussy, still covered by your dress. 

“You liked that?” you giggled, “I thought you weren’t into that. I got a bit worried.”

“Hell yeah, I liked that,” he rasped, “What kind of sane man wouldn’t?”

He started to nibble on the skin on your neck, sucking and biting and licking

“I’m pretty sure not everyone is into the thought of fucking a loaded gun into a pussy,” you laughed, “Which proves my point. You and me? We’re perfect, Jay- fuck, don’t leave any marks, dumbass.”

“Point taken, baby.”

“Mmm, call me that again,” you moaned. 

He stopped nibbling on your neck, brought his eyes to yours, and with a defiant smirk, he said, “No.”

It was like Jason saw the switch in you flick on, because you suddenly pushed him away aggressively. He stumbled, not expecting it. 

“Oh, you think you’re in control, Todd?” you purred, twisting your fists in his leather jacket. You were shorter than him, and your frame much smaller. But Jason just loved the authority that radiated from you. 

“You think you’re the one who has power over me?” you drawled, pulling him to the side where Bruce had set up a leather sofa and a coffee table. 

“When all this while, I’m the one who had you wrapped around my finger?” you snarled, and then pushed him down on the sofa. 

Before Jason could even register what was happening, you were already on top of him, straddling him. He looked up at you, the pressure of your weight on his crotch making him pant with want. 

“So are you going to call me baby again?” you asked sweetly, tugging at his jacket to remove it. 

“Maybe in due time,” he gasped when you bit the flesh that connected his neck and shoulder hard. 

Fuck, he was throbbing in his pants. 

You took off his shirt and ran your hand down his body. Jason smirked when he saw you bite your lip as you took in his figure. 

He still had a bit of fight left in him, and he wasn’t going to beg. 

Yet. 

“Why must you be so stubborn, Todd?” you breathed, teeth catching at his earlobe and biting. You were rocking your hips against his erection, and he swore that if you didn’t take it out, he was going to rip a hole in his pants with it. 

“H-hey, you’ve always been the pushy one,” he stuttered. 

“That’s because I like to get what I want,” you pinched his nipples hard. 

“Fuck!” he yelped at the sudden pain, and then glared at you as you just grinned cheekily. “I don’t know why I never took you for a sadist before this.”

“Because you’re an idiot, Jay,” you teased, “All I did was torture you.”

“Yes, you did,” he rested his hands on your hips, motioning for you to grind on him harder, “You made me so fucking hard on purpose, and then I had to go back and jerk off to you, which made it worse because I felt so fucking guilty after.”

“That was your own fault,” you frowned. You were finally, _finally_ unbuckling his belt. “You saw me as a kid when I wasn’t.”

“You were still underaged, you brat,” he laughed, “It didn’t matter if you were wise beyond your years- ah, fuck yeah.”

You had finally unzipped him, releasing him from the constraints of his denim.

“Take everything off for me, Jay,” you demanded, sitting up on your knees to give him room to do so. 

He listened to you happily, glad to be rid of his clothes. His cock slapped against his lower abdomen, already leaking so much precum. 

“Why am I the only one naked?” he voiced out his displeasure. 

“Because it took me twenty minutes to get into this dress, and I’m not undressing for anyone before the night is over,” you announced. 

“But, baby,” he pouted, rejoicing at how he made your breath hitch, and rested his chin between your breasts, “I want to see your tits.”

You frowned and bit your lip as you looked down at him, considering his plea. He made a mental reminder that you must like dirty talk. 

“Then make sure you don’t go home so early tonight,” you managed to choke out. 

Jason thought that you also must have liked to be the submissive one, as well. 

You leaned into him and kissed him again, this time less rough. He moaned into your mouth, slipping his tongue in as he grabbed your hips and tried to rub his cock against your pussy, underneath your dress. He gasped when he felt that you were already bare, and leaking. 

“What happened to your- your panties?” he rasped. 

“Long gone,” you winked. 

“Fuck, you fucking nymph,” he chuckled, and then groaned when you started to slide the head of his cock between your wet lips. 

“Jason, I’ve wanted your cock so bad,” you muttered into his ear as you rubbed your slick all over his length, “You’ve no idea how many times I’ve fucked myself with- with whatever I could find, pretending it was you.”

“Fuck, baby,” he whined, throwing his head back against the couch. Your dirty mouth was doing so many things to him, he was worried that he was going to come right there and then. 

“After that time I sucked you off?” you continued, “All I wanted was to choke on it, Jay. I just want your dick in my throat.”

You lifted your hips and sank down onto him. Both of you groaned lowly in pleasure. Fuck, you were so tight, and warm, and wet, and oh so _soft_. 

“Ah! Jason!” you cried out when he bottomed out, “Fuck, I’m going to feel you for fucking days.”

“Shit, baby,” he choked, “Baby, please. Please, move.”

“You want me to move?” you teased. 

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“How would you like me to move, Jay?” you smiled. 

“Any- I don’t care-”

“Nice, and slow like this?” you lifted your hips up, and Jason could feel the torturously slow drag of your walls against his shaft, even as you sanked back down you were slow. 

“Hnng- fuck-” Jason mewled, lost for words. “Please.”

It was all he could say. 

“Or hard and fast like this?” you slammed your hips down, and started bouncing on his cock at a brutal pace that knocked his breath out. 

“Fuck!” he yelled, “Fuck, baby, fuck!”

You weren’t being any softer as well. Through tear-filled hazy eyes, Jason saw your eyes fluttered close in pleasure, your mouth falling open as you cried out wanton moans, and gasped, and groaned for him. 

“Jason! Fuck, Jay, fuck!”

He couldn’t take it anymore. 

He gripped your hips hard, and then started to fuck himself up into you, matching your pace, making you fucking scream. 

He could feel your walls tighten around his cock, the same time you started whining, “Jason, Jason, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”

“Me too, sweetheart, me too,” he gasped. 

“Come inside me, Jason, please!” you sobbed. 

“But-”

“Just- just- please, please, _please_,” you squeezed your eyes shut and threw your head back. 

Jason felt your pussy clench tight onto him, triggering his own orgasm. He released inside you while still fucking you hard, trying to prolong both of your highs. 

Soon, he was oversensitive, the feeling of your walls almost painful. You calmed down, still panting above him, and he just couldn’t help but stare at you in amazement. 

“Holy shit,” you giggled above him, “Holy shit, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Uh- I,” he panicked, “I came inside of you, fuck!”

“I’m on the pill, don’t worry,” you smiled, “Fuck, I just. I just wanted to walk around after this with my panties soaked in your cum.”

“How the fuck are you eighteen and already so fucking kinky,” he groaned. 

You only laughed and slowly lifted yourself off of him. He hissed at the movement, feeling hypersensitive at every touch. 

You went to look for your panties, which Jason noticed were a lacy black, and then put them on under your dress. 

He was still sprawled out on the sofa naked, sweaty, and well spent. 

“I also didn’t want any of your spunk to get on my dress,” you told him. 

“S’pretty dress,” he mumbled back to you. 

“You should get dressed, Jay,” you walked towards him, hands on your hips.

“Do I need to get back out there?” he complained, “Can’t I just wait in your room?”

“If you get dressed and attend the party, I’ll let you fuck me with one of your guns,” you promised. 

“Really?” his eyes widen, and then he jumped back up to put on his clothes. 

“I gotta tell you something, though,” you started. 

“What is it?” he hummed, tucking his black shirt into his jeans. 

“The safety was on,” you said, “On the gun, I mean. It was loaded, but the safety was on.”

“Oh, baby,” he looked at you seriously, “If you told me the safety was off, I would have shot you myself for being so stupid.”

You giggled. 

He gave you his arm. “Shall we?”

“Yes, we shall,” you took it. “By the way.”

“What?”

“Are you going to switch back to a more lax security?”

“And have you breaking in again? You wish, kid.”


End file.
